


Reaper

by myaekingheart



Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, Nightmares, Redemption, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: Everything Kakashi touches dies. His father, his teammates, his sensei. But then there's Rei. The plants on her windowsill indicate a level of wellness. He's too afraid to see if hers has already begun to wilt from his touch.(Standalone companion piece to The Scarecrow and the Bell)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Natsuki Rei, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913203
Kudos: 9





	Reaper

_Inhale. Exhale._ Kakashi’s hands searched the cold sheets for comfort. He wondered what time it was but quickly reminded himself that it didn’t matter. Another nightmare, the usual routine. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw them: a slumped figure on the living room floor, the crushing weight of rocks, his hand through a comrade’s chest, a village without its compass. Everything he touches dies.

Rei stirred in her sleep and Kakashi winced. He never meant to wake her. He kept his distance, watching her roll over and creak her eyes open. “Can’t sleep?” she asked, voice groggy. Kakashi gave a minute shake of his head. She reached out, taking his hand in hers, and panic pulsed through his veins. Everything he touches dies. He can’t afford to lose anyone else. Gently, she pressed his palm against her chest, right between her breasts. A steady heartbeat, a human lullaby. He sighed and averted his gaze.

He knew this was dangerous. He could hardly bear the risk. And yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not stay away. He didn’t dare say that he loved her. Love was a promise, a lock without a key. Love would seal her fate and his. He could not afford to lose anyone else. Now that she was here, however, returned to his life by the strangest twists of fate, he couldn’t bring himself to let her go, either. What was worse? Releasing a butterfly, never to be seen again, or having to bury it and carry the guilt? He wasn’t sure.

“I’m right here” she whispered, pulling him close. Her embrace was so warm, so comforting. Familiar. When he was with her, he felt like a child again. Halcyon and free, the days when he cared for nothing but her and her alone. Her lips brushed against his damp forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The back of Kakashi’s throat stung. He thought of the plants on her windowsill, each labelled with the name of a friend. A garden of hope and wellness, each reflected the morale of their associated comrade. Kakashi didn’t dare look at hers. He didn’t think he could stomach it, terrified of browning leaves and drooping petals. She would surely wilt from his touch like everything else.

Rei closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, her heart rate slowing. Kakashi pressed his hand deeper into her chest as if it would help revitalize her but then his fingertips tingled, hand growing clammy and numb. He envisioned the lightning circulating his palm, boring a hole through Rei’s chest. As a precaution, he quickly rolled away. Without even thinking, his eyes subconsciously landed on her flowers. His heart leapt into his throat, trying to comprehend the view. He expected death and decay. Instead, all he saw was…happiness. Petals almost singing, almost luminescent and not from the moonlight. She was… _thriving._ Rei snuggled closer, wrapping her leg around his waist and pressing her body against his back. He took her hand in his, held it against his own chest to feel the steady thumping of his own heart. Everything he touches dies, but not her. No, never her.

For the first time in a long time, Kakashi Hatake was at peace.


End file.
